Untilted
by kazza-spexy
Summary: /I NEED A TITLE, rating may go up\\\ When a world meeting takes a strange turn, how will the world react to a huge secret shared by four countries? Main Pairing: /Is a secret\\ Side Pairings: Hungary/Austria, USUK, FrUK and many others!


**kazza: *walks on stage* GREETINGS fellow Hetatards!**

***crowd cheers***

**kazza: Today we are here to introduce this Fan-Fic! My first guest to help with the introduction is Feliciano Vargas - Italian Republic!**

***crowd wooop's and cheers***

**N Italy: Ciao kazza, it's great to be here!**

**kazza: Now Ita-chan, tell the truth: what was your first reaction to this paring?**

**N Italy: Ve~ it was mixed**

**kazza: I see... now lets meet our second guest Ivan **Braginski** - Russian Federation!**

**Russia: Privet comrade kazza**

**kazza: I truly have to ask, what was YOUR reaction to this paring?**

**Russia: ...I like it**

**kazza: Really? *sigh* unfortunately we are out of time, so we will have to continue this next chapter! On that note, will you boys do the disclaimer?**

**Russia & N Italy : kazza-spexy does not own Axis Powers: Hetalia nor any of it's characters!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: A Normal World Meeting?<br>**

The current world meeting was going like any other.

England was arguing with France; over man-bags of all things,

America was yelling about battling world hunger by creating a giant hamburger in space so it would rain hamburgers every other day,

Japan was agreeing with America's imposable plan,

Switzerland was telling Japan to verbalize his own honest opinion,

China was yelping every three minutes because Korea kept groping him,

Italia Romano (or just Romano for short) was –for reasons unknown- calling Spain a bastard and yelling other random insults,

Hungary was chasing Prussia (who had come to annoy Germany) around the room after he said a rather lewd comment to Austria,

Lichtenstein was surprisingly sitting with Belarus and Ukraine; the three of them were cheering Hungary on and handing her random things for her to throw with her frying pan-less hand,

Poland was painting his nails while gossiping with the five Nordic countries and the three Baltic counties,

Germany had his forehead against the table and was muttering about the shear idiocy of the rest of the world, he had given up trying to control this meeting after Prussia's comment to Austria,

Russia was sitting with a dark look on his face and muttering 'kolkolkolkolkokol' under his breath, why? No one knew,

Greece was sleeping with a cat sleeping on his lap,

Turkey had grabbed one of the water jugs off the table and was planning to pour the water over Greece,

And last but not least, Canada and Italia Veneziano (or just Italy for short) were actually sketching each other.

The Canadian had been surprised when the usually loud Italian had come over with two sketch pads and asked if they could sketch each other. When Italy had handed one of the sketchpads to Canada, the Canadian had noticed that the area where one was to write their name on the cover, had 'World' elegantly written there, opening it he had noticed that he was the seventh to use it, so he wasn't the first that Italy had asked to do this joint sketching? Canada could recognize a couple of the art-styles, for the others he had to check the signatures.

The first to use the sketchpad had been Romano; his style was good, but not as good as his younger brother's,

The second to use it was Japan; the manga/anime style was just what the Canadian expected,

The third to use the sketchpad was Germany; the oddly shaped, slightly smudged picture with various dark spots indicated that the German had gotten angry at the drawing because it wasn't turning out right,

Fourth had been China; Canada recognized the girly-looking style from one of the Allied meetings during WWII –though the other Allies never noticed him there-,

Fifth had been Switzerland; the cutesy style was not what the Canadian had been expecting from the gun wielding country,

And the sixth to use the pad –the one before the Canadian- had been Russia; this discovery had shocked Canada, he always thought Italy –like many other countries- was afraid of the tall Russian, but Canada had to admit Russia's art style was good, it wasn't blocky or cutesy, in fact it kind of reminded Canada of Italy's art style… had the scaredy-cat Italian been giving drawing lessons to the usually scary Russian?

Shaking his head slightly, the Canadian returned to the present and looked at the drawing he had done of Italy, though he wasn't as good as the male in front of him he was still quite proud of the drawing; he had drawn Italy as he saw him sitting before him, sketchbook in hand and polar bear on his lap. Yes, Canada's polar bear Kumajiro was curled up in the Italian's lap like a common house cat, though it didn't hinder Italy's sketching one bit.

"Ve~ how is Mattie doing?" Italy asked looking up from his sketchpad

"I'm doing well, Feli" Canada replied quietly, he still wasn't used to calling another country by their human name –as most countries forgot him- yet alone their nickname

*bang, crash and other various distractive noises*

Italy and Canada looked over at the rest of the world; it seemed that Turkey had finally decided pore the water on Greece causing the cat on his lap to jump up and claw Prussia's leg causing said former nation to trip just as Hungary threw an empty mug at his head, the mug flew over it's intended target, bounced off Ukraine's chest, lob over Liechtenstein and Belarus then smash atop Russia's head.

Russia was silent and the rest of the world was only a tad shocked that he was conscious.

Canada turned his head when he saw movement in the corner of his eye, Italy had closed and placed his sketchpad down on the table then lifted the slumbering polar bear off his lap, standing, then placing the still sleeping white fuzz ball on the chair

The world watched with wide eyes and bated breath as Italy walked over to the still stunned Russia

"Ve~ are you alright Ivan?" That one sentence from Italy had shocked the other nations more than they'd like to admit, mainly because nations usually only called each other with their human names if they were good friends or they wanted to annoy the other nation

Russia blinked a couple of times, shook his head lightly and brushed of the remaining mug fragments from his shoulders, then looked up at Italy

"Da, I'm ok Feliciano"

"Ve~ that's good, but is it ok if I check your head, just incase it got cut?"

The Russian's right arm went to reach up to check his head; however the Italian's left arm caught said Russian's right arm

"I said I'd check it didn't I?" Italy asked, his voice strangely stern

"Da" Russia murmured pushing his chair back allowing Italy to stand between his legs and look at the top of his head

As Italy's hands moved Russia's beige blond hair around in search for cuts, one of the observing countries finally came out of the shock of seeing Russia and Italy acting so… friendly

"What the hell Feliciano?" Romano yelled/asked, catching the Italian's attention away from Russia's head

"Ve~ what's wrong fratello?"

"What's wrong? WHAT'S WRONG? Are you crazy? Do you see yourself at the moment?"

"What do you mean fratello?"

"…You can't be serious! You're standing there between RUSSIA'S legs like it's totally normal!"

"What's so strange about it?" Italy asked turning his head to the side cutely

"ARG! You're acting like lovers!" Romano yelled banging his hands on the table

Italy didn't reply to the comment, instead going back to checking Russia's head for wounds

However two of the female countries present looked at each other with knowing eyes

Austria had noticed the look between the two

"Elizabeta, do you and Lilly know something?" he asked her quietly

Sighing lightly Hungary looked away from the aristocrat she couldn't tell him, she had promised Italy…

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the cliffie like ending, I'd LOVE some reviews! :D<strong>


End file.
